Trust Issues
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel joins Lawrence High and finds himself falling for the sister of Dean's girlfriend Jo. When he wants to ask her out, he finds out that his love 'em and leave 'em style isn't going to get him anywhere and decides to make a change. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel joins Lawrence High and finds himself falling for the sister of Dean's girlfriend Jo. When he wants to ask her out, he finds out that his love 'em and leave 'em style isn't going to get him anywhere and decides to make a change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Faith Harvelle. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Okay, the lyrics match both Faith and Castiel's points of view in certain ways throughout the fic. I really hope you enjoy this and I know it's another OC, but I've come across my own trust issues recently and by doing this fic I'm letting out what I want my next boyfriend to be like, and what I wish all men could be like with regards to trust issues and emotional baggage.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Issues<strong>

**Chapter One**

_I could always stay and work it out  
>Wondering if you still wanted me<br>But there are so many things to doubt  
>1 2 3 count 1 2 3<br>Think that for a moment you were mine  
>I know that you saw what we could be<br>But then you went and changed your mind  
>1 2 3 yeah 1 2 3<br>1 2 3 yeah 1 2 3  
>Now you know<br>Now you know how I feel  
>And I won't back down... <em>

Castiel Novak had been attending Lawrence High for a month, and was friends with Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle, Jo's strawberry blonde twin Faith, Chuck Shurley, Ruby Masters, Becky Rosen, the English cousins Crowley and Bela Talbot, and Gabriel Milton. Dean and Jo were dating, Chuck and Becky were dating, Crowley was trying to chat up Ruby while Gabriel and Bela were friends with benefits. What a great group of people to hang out with.

But damn, did Castiel have it bad for Faith. She was so beautiful, just like her sister Jo, but there was something about her that just drew Castiel to her. Maybe it was just the way he really wanted to understand her more and to find out why she had such sadness in her eyes. He wanted to clear things with Jo before he asked her out, because he felt it was the decent thing to do. Normally, he just takes a girl back to his house, fucks her and lets her get on with her life. A lot of the girls at Lawrence High were into that sort of thing, and what with Castiel and his beautiful blue eyes, and constant sex hair, the cheerleaders and other whores in the year were all over him. But Faith just stood out a mile. She had the beauty of an angel compared to every other girl in school.

"Cas..." Jo said with a warning tone as she stood with him by his car on the Friday afternoon, "There is no way on this earth am I letting you near my sister unless your feelings are so deep that you want a real relationship with her."

Castiel recoiled slightly, watching as sadness filled Jo's eyes. Jo never looked sad. She normally had a smile on her face and sparkling eyes, especially when she looked at Dean, so to see this was really alien to him.

"She's really...She's unstable right now..." She said, "One of the boys here took her virginity a couple of months ago and just ignored her after that...And she really, really loved the guy. He moved away and she's lost her trust in men, so...There's a lot of emotional baggage on top of that and unless you're serious about being with her, I'd rather you stayed away."

"Jo..." He began, "I know I normally leave the girls I've been with, but Faith...She's not like the other girls here. She's so much more than the other girls here, y'know? I want to try and have a real relationship with her which is why I came to you. I know how much you care about her, and I know my dating methods are a little...slutty...but I really do care about her."

"You break her heart, Novak and I'll kill you." Jo said darkly, "If you're not getting anywhere within a couple of weeks it's because you have to prove to her that you're not a typical man. She knows what you get up to, so she might not even say yes."

"Can I come round tonight to speak to her?" Castiel asked, earning a nod from the older Harvelle twin, "Eight?"

"Sure." Jo replied, "Really, Cas, you need to be prepared to listen to her problems and help her work out her issues because she has a lot of them."

Castiel nodded and Jo headed away to Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, where Dean and Faith were waiting for her. Dean often took Jo and Faith to and from school, and today was no exception. As the group climbed into the car, Faith watched Castiel curiously and then sat quietly, barely speaking on the journey home.

She didn't talk much anymore. Not after what had happened to her. She used to talk all the time, but since this had happened she'd become a lot more reserved and quiet. The same boy who'd done that to her had been with her three years previously and broken her heart then. She thought he'd grown up, but he hadn't. He was just the same as he'd always been, but she didn't realise until he took her virginity and left her there bleeding on the bed.

Her parents, Ellen and Bill had gone crazy when they'd found out, and Bill had gone to kill the guy only to find him gone from Lawrence. That was the last thing that anyone needed, and Ellen decided to focus more on taking care of Faith who stopped sleeping, eating and taking care of herself. She missed a week of school while Ellen cared for her and tried to get her back into the swing of things, and Jo knew that if Faith ever went through anything like that again, it would probably send her into a downward spiral.

* * *

><p>Jo sat waiting in her room for the sound of Castiel's car.<p>

She'd almost told Faith that he was coming, but she knew to just let things run their course. Dean rubbed her back as he joined her on the window seat, pressing a kiss to her cotton clad shoulder. He'd always thought she looked cute in her pink plaid pyjamas. He'd bought her them for Christmas the previous year to mark their six month anniversary and he'd won her heart with them.

"He'll be here, darlin'." He promised, "Really, if he's serious, which given the way he talks about her, he is, he'll turn up, okay?"

And as if by magic, Castiel's car came around the corner and pulled up outside the Harvelle home.

"See." Dean said, "You wanna go eavesdrop like naughty kids?"

"No..." Jo replied, turning and kissing his lips before going towards the door and locking it, proceeding to edge towards the bed and unbutton her pyjama top, "I had something else naughty in mind."

Dean grinned and pulled his t-shirt off, moving towards Jo and lowering her onto the bed, his lips attached to hers the whole way.

Castiel, meanwhile, stood on the porch, finally knocking on the door and trying to go over what he had to say to Faith. Then she appeared as the door opened, wearing a beautiful baby blue sweater and her soft blue jeans which she sometimes wore for school.

"Hey, Faith..." He said softly, taking in the confusion on her face, "Can I talk to you...? Please? I have something I want to tell you..."

"Sure..." She said quietly, stepping aside to let him in, "Mom and Dad are working the bar tonight, and Dean and Jo are upstairs. Do you want a drink?"

"Um...Yes...Thanks." He replied, watching as she closed the door and headed through the open plan living room and kitchen to the refrigerator.

"Take a seat."

He sat on the sofa and watched her return with two sodas, smiling and thanking her as she placed them on the coffee table. She turned off the TV, turning her attention fully to Castiel to listen to what he had to say. And this is where Jo and Faith differed, he realised. Jo wasn't one to show much emotion and to really pay attention to everything someone said. She often needed a background distraction and found that the TV made a great one, but Faith was open to listen and often fully showed what she was feeling. They were polar opposites emotionally, and in some cases it was good and others it wasn't. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So..." She began, opening her soda, "What do you need to tell me?"

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel joins Lawrence High and finds himself falling for the sister of Dean's girlfriend Jo. When he wants to ask her out, he finds out that his love 'em and leave 'em style isn't going to get him anywhere and decides to make a change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Faith Harvelle.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the support so far and I hope you like how the relationship grows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Issues<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Looking into Faith's eyes, Castiel took her soda can from her hand and placed it on the coffee table as he held her hand gently, moving a little closer to her. He wasn't going to give her some big chick-flick speech, but he was going to be honest. He needed to be honest with her, it would give her the grounds to trust him.

"I've been at Lawrence High for a month, and I've known you for a month." He began, "I know that I've been just having one night stands with a lot of the girls, and that I seem like a total manwhore to you...But I've only ever really had my eye on one girl and I want to change to be able to be with her."

"And you want me to help with that?" She asked, Castiel gripping her hand a little tighter.

"I'll help myself change because I want to really make her happy," He said, "And the girl I want so much is sat on a couch in a baby blue sweater and her soft jeans that sometimes she wears for school especially if we have double science, like on Wednesdays. She has strawberry blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes with a beautiful smile and a beautiful personality."

Faith moved away from him a little and released his hand, suddenly pulling on her fingers and becoming rather embarrassed. She'd realised when he'd started describing her clothes that he was talking about her, and she needed to make things clear to him. She did really like him a lot, and she had from the moment he'd sat next to her in English class.

"Um...Are you talking about just dating or...or a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?" She asked, Castiel squeezing her hand in response.

"Boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." He replied, "If you'd rather date first, we can date first. I'm leaving you to work things out at your own pace."

Faith bit her lip and took the words in, deciding to tell Castiel what she needed him to know. She hoped it wouldn't push him away, but she needed to let him know.

"Cas...I..." She began, trying to find the right words, "This sounds awful, but I'll need to build...um...trust in you. I trust you as a friend, but as a boyfriend I need to know that you won't leave me or use me...or hurt me..."

"You know I would never hurt you, Faith." Castiel whispered, deciding to play dumb about what Jo had told him, "Did somebody hurt you before? Is that why you're having trouble trusting me...?"

Faith just nodded and bowed her head, while Castiel moved a little closer and rubbed her arm gently.

"I won't hurt you, I won't leave you and I certainly won't use you." Castiel promised, "Do you want to do this?"

Faith looked back at him and nodded softly, allowing Castiel to pull her into a hug. She didn't want to have things move too quickly because she needed to know that Castiel would really look after her and was certain about taking things at her speed.

"Dating first?" She asked softly, Castiel feeling a hint of disappointment rush through his system at those words.

But he nodded all the same, gently rubbing her back. She needed to be able to trust him, and as upset he was that they weren't going into a relationship, he knew how important the dating process would be to her, and maybe he could learn something new about working on a relationship. When they pulled back from the hug, Castiel had the urge to just kiss her, but he knew that if they were just dating, a kiss might spoil things. But when Faith leaned forward a little towards him, her lips in his view, he leaned forward himself and allowed her to kiss him gently. It was quick, but it felt amazing at the same time.

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow night?" Castiel asked, "My Uncle Balthazar won't mind. We can get a pizza...Watch some movies?"

"Sure." Faith replied, "Um...what time?"

"Um...if I pick you up at five, I'll bring you back for eleven?" He suggested, "Plenty of time to watch movies."

"Okay." Faith said softly, "Thank you."

Castiel smiled and they kissed gently again, sharing a hug before going for the door, Faith picking up the soda she'd gotten out for Castiel. He took it from her as she kissed his cheek and they hugged one more time before Castiel drove home, leaving Faith with the first true smile she'd had on her face for a long time.

* * *

><p>Balthazar Novak, Castiel's twenty-nine year old Uncle who was more like a brother, looked up as Castiel walked through the door with a soda in his hand.<p>

"What did she say?" He asked, Castiel sighing softly.

"She just wants to date for now." He said quietly, "I can understand it, she's had a lot of reasons to not trust...well...men."

"Just be yourself..." Balthazar began, "Don't be as much of a whore, though. It's time to grow up, my lad."

"Uncle Balthazar?" Castiel said softly, approaching his uncle, "How do I not scare her off?"

"You just try and notice the signs that tell you if she's comfortable, or if you're moving too fast. You'll be able to tell if you're scaring her." Balthazar said softly, "Cas, I never minded when you brought girls home and whatever, but...This girl seems too important to you to screw things up with. Am I right?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, running his hands into his hair, "I really, really, really like her. I don't want to mess it up. She's so..."

"Special, perfect, wonderful?" Balthazar asked, earning a nod from the eighteen year old who sat down with his head in his hands, "Let me guess, when you look at her she seems to have a glow around her that sets her apart from all the other girls, you feel hot, your heart beats faster and it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach."

Castiel nodded and buried his face in his arms, sighing and shaking his head softly.

"I'll get you sorted for tomorrow." Balthazar promised, rubbing Castiel's back and going to the refrigerator for ice cream, "You wanna watch _Die Hard_?"

* * *

><p>Ellen and Bill arrived home to a quiet, tidy house, apart from Faith who was sitting on the stairs waiting for them.<p>

"Faith?" Ellen said softly, "Baby, it's two in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I need to talk to you guys..." Faith replied, standing as Bill and Ellen locked up, approaching their child, "I have a date tomorrow night...with Castiel Novak. I...I'm nervous and I don't want to come across as miserable or...or anything like that."

"Honey, just be yourself, smile plenty, and don't be afraid to tell him if you're uncomfortable with what's happening." Bill said, "Castiel's a nice boy...despite his obsession with one night stands."

Ellen took in the nervousness in her baby girl's eyes and she hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. She'd been through her own personal hell recently, and perhaps Castiel was the one to change all that. Jo, no doubt, had already told Castiel to be very careful around Faith, and Ellen knew that it was just sisterly protection and nothing truly malicious.

"It'll be okay. Get yourself to sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow. I'll take you out to buy a new outfit, huh?" She said softly, "Some new jeans and a new top...maybe some shoes and a purse?"

Faith smiled and hugged her parents, kissing them both goodnight and going into her room, avoiding the sounds of Dean and Jo making love in the next room. They were quieter now that Ellen and Bill were home, but Faith and Jo's walls were paper thin so poor Faith could hear everything that was going on next door. It didn't matter, though.

She had a date the next night.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Castiel joins Lawrence High and finds himself falling for the sister of Dean's girlfriend Jo. When he wants to ask her out, he finds out that his love 'em and leave 'em style isn't going to get him anywhere and decides to make a change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Faith Harvelle.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter, and I really hope you enjoy this one. I'm so terrified of trusting people now, and I'm trying to get my fears and feelings out with this. The damage that one person can do to someone else is incredible, since one person has managed to wreck part of my life that means I'll have trouble trusting the next man in my life.

Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Issues<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"Okay, what colour top would you like?" Ellen asked, holding up a dark pink off the shoulder top and a dark blue strapless top, "Or what style? 'Cause they have plenty to choose from..."

"Um...I like the pink one." Faith said softly, letting Ellen lay it over her chest, "It's pretty and not too revealing."

"It's very pretty." Ellen replied, "Just like you."

She stroked Faith's face gently, watching her daughter smile before leading her to pick out some jeans. She wanted to be comfortable but look smart too since she was going on a date. They found some black leggings to go with the long top, a black purse to match, and then some dark pink pumps for her to wear. Ellen had totally kitted Faith out, which made her believe that she was pretty certain that her mother had hope that Castiel was a better partner for her.

* * *

><p>Castiel led Faith through the front door of the house he shared with his Uncle Balthazar, finding that Balthazar had made their dinner already and he was setting it out on the table.<p>

"Sorry, guys, I need to go." He said softly, "I made your pasta, so enjoy, and have fun tonight."

Castiel smiled softly as Faith did, before the two sat down to the candlelit table which Castiel blushed profusely at while Faith looked a little nervous. That was the last thing he wanted after all she'd been through. She smiled softly at him and he pulled out a chair for her to sit on, and she thanked him before he moved to the side of the table. The pasta looked delicious, and the sauce was gently placed on top of it with a sprinkle of mozzarella cheese on top.

They sat quietly, tucking into the pasta dish as they gazed at each other across the table, Castiel finally finding the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry about this." He said softly, "My uncle's a hopeless romantic at heart."

"No, it's lovely." She smiled, tasting the pasta, "And so is this! My God!"

"He's a good cook, huh?" Castiel chuckled, Faith nodding in response and sipping the soda Balthazar had placed on the table in their places.

They ate quietly, talking about the weekend and about school until they'd finished their meal, Castiel leaving the dishes to soak in the sink before leading Faith to the sofa for the two to begin their movie night. They sat on opposite ends of the sofa, with the popcorn bowl between them. They were just starting the third movie when they began moving closer together accidentally. Castiel bravely reached around to put an arm around her, feeling her tense as she noticed, so he scratched the back of his head instead.

Faith smiled at him and nodded at him, letting him put an arm around her. She smiled and leaned into him slightly, her smile fading at the feelings she was getting from just being close to someone again. She needed it so much, she needed the contact and the care, but she didn't want to put herself in a position to be hurt again. He gently kissed her lips, holding it for a moment and not realising what that he was causing her to become scared. He pulled back at the sniffle and saw the tearful eyes, watching her as she tried to control herself but just made it worse.

What had upset her was that she felt so vulnerable and so open, so exposed to a point where he could actually do anything he wanted to her at that moment and she wouldn't be able to stop it. She was frightened of opening herself up to be used and allowing herself to be mistreated again, frightened of feeling like he'd think her easy and simple to manipulate.

"Faith?" He asked tenderly, "Was that too much?"

She just nodded as tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes and Castiel paused the film, gently rubbing her arm to try his best to reassure her. He didn't want to make her feel frightened or upset, and his instinct was to just focus on her and apologise for making her cry.

"God, Faith, I'm so sorry...Are you okay?" He asked, Faith nodding and covering her mouth as a sob escaped her lips, "C'mere...It's okay."

"I'm really sorry..." She sobbed as he hugged her to his body, "It's not you, it's my own problem...I..."

"What's happened to you?" Castiel asked, despite knowing the answer to that, "What's happened to make you so frightened of trusting me, Faith?"

"D-don't wanna talk about it..." Faith gasped, Castiel rubbing her back gently as he kept her close to him and hushed her, releasing her slightly and reaching up to brush her tears away.

"I'll wait until you're comfortable to talk about it, if that time comes, okay?" He promised, "God, I've really upset you...I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry I've wrecked the night." Faith said shakily.

"You haven't." Castiel whispered, "Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Faith nodded and Castiel bit his lip, gently rubbing her arm to try and calm her.

"Would you rather have someone come pick you up?" He asked, earning another nod, "Okay..."

Faith passed him her cell phone with her home number highlighted and he pressed call, realising she was too upset to speak.

"Hi, Mrs Harvelle, it's Castiel." He said softly, trying to explain things calmly to Faith's mom, "Faith's a bit upset and she wants to come home; she'd rather you pick her up...I never meant to upset her, I swear...Yes...Yeah, I really want her to stay but she's way too upset. She's just sat here crying, and I'm not sure what to do...Okay...Ten minutes...?...Thanks."

He handed Faith's cell phone back to her, and the pair sat close, Castiel trying to comfort her. And he continued to do so until Ellen came to pick her up.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Balthazar asked as he entered the house.<p>

Castiel sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, his cell phone rested on the table in front of him, the darkened atmosphere of a failed date lingering in the air around him. Something had gone wrong and Balthazar was determined to find out what so he could help his nephew get over it.

"I scared her." Castiel whispered, "I never meant to, I did my best not to. I just...I only gave her a quick kiss and she freaked out completely. I feel awful because of how upset she got."

His phone vibrated with the sign of a text and he jumped, looking to find that the message was from Faith.

_I'm so, so sorry for ruining our date, Cas. X. _

He quickly typed a reply.

_Would you like to try again? Another time, perhaps? xx_

He waited, barely breathing until the reply came, and when he saw it his soul filled with the hope of being able to change, and being able to make her happy.

_Yes. I'd like that very much. X._

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Castiel joins Lawrence High and finds himself falling for the sister of Dean's girlfriend Jo. When he wants to ask her out, he finds out that his love 'em and leave 'em style isn't going to get him anywhere and decides to make a change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Faith Harvelle.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking of starting this comic since I have panels planned, and perhaps for the Paths series, all in manga form. In fact, I may put up a poll on my profile for you to vote.

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Issues<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Faith and Castiel had arranged to meet the following Saturday, and this time Castiel had decided not to kiss her. They were going to the park for some quality time to get to know each other a little better and Faith was really quite looking forward to it. He arrived outside the house to pick her up and was glad to see she looked so happy to see him. He got a surprise when she climbed into the car, leaned over and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey..." She said softly, "It's good to see you, Cas."

"And you." He replied, a little shocked, "Why the kiss, Faith?"

"Can't a girl kiss the guy she's dating?" She asked with a smile, "I'm sorry I freaked out so much last time. You didn't upset me so much, it was just the fear of...y'know..."

Castiel nodded and grinned at her, leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Dean and Jo were already there and the date would be a double one so Faith felt more comfortable. She rubbed his arm gently before turning to buckle up her seatbelt while Castiel fought the lazy grin that was spread across his face. They set off, listening to the radio as they drove towards the park. Faith watched the scenery pass by, smiling as at every stop light, Castiel gently ran his hand over hers for a moment. They reached the park, heading through the large iron gates to find Jo and Dean.

"Cas...?" Faith said softly, holding her hand out to him, "This okay?"

"Sure." He grinned, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

The weather was warm and the sun shone brightly, catching the trees and casting broken shadows on the grass and the gravel path before them. He smiled as she leaned in and rested against his shoulder, rubbing his arm softly. They walked slowly, just taking the time to talk to each other and to be together. Finding Jo and Dean wasn't particularly hard. They were the couple making out on the edge of the fountain.

"Ew..." Faith mumbled, calling to them, "Guys! You're disturbing other people!"

The two broke apart and looked up at Castiel and Faith both grinning at how they were holding hands. Jo was happy to see her sister so comfortable with another boy, especially after her last relationship. Dean grinned at Castiel, who slid his arm around Faith's waist carefully. She tensed a little, but then relaxed, looking up at him and kissing him on the cheek. The four greeted each other and settled where Dean and Jo had set up a blanket and a basket of food, Castiel and Faith close together. Soon, Dean and Faith got into a debate about which is the more awesome out of Batman and John McClane from _Die Hard_ and Castiel and Jo burst into laughter when Faith squirted whipped cream into Dean's open mouth to shut him up.

"Listen, guys, we're gonna take a walk." Dean said with a smile after the food was eaten and the basket packed up, "You kids have fun now."

Jo elbowed him in the ribs and grabbed his shirt, pulling him past the fountain and up one of the paths into the trees. Faith lay herself down on the blanket, Castiel resting on his side to look at her.

"Faith?" He asked softly, gently running his fingers over her abdomen.

"Yes, Cas?" She replied with a smile, taking his hand in her own and kissing it.

"You look beautiful today." He told her, "Green's really your colour."

"Thank you." She smiled softly, "You look very handsome in red, I must say."

She gently ran a hand over his t-shirt and smiled as he moved closer, his lips pressing to hers in a tender kiss. Under the warm sun, they stayed side by side, laying close together and sharing the occasional kiss. Faith felt safe. She felt free for the first time since her ex left, and she had the most gorgeous boy in school to spend time with, to kiss, to cuddle and to talk to. The cheerleaders wouldn't like it that they were dating, but that was tough. Castiel liked her enough to go to her house and ask her, and she really thought he was special.

"You know all this time I've been here, you've been the only girl who stood out to me." He said, running his hand over her abdomen again, the feeling of the soft cotton of her tank top soothing beneath his fingers.

"Really?" She asked, earning a light nod and a soft kiss.

"I think you're amazing." He told her, earning a bright, sparkling smile from her as she kissed him in return.

"I'll miss you tonight, Cas." She whispered, causing him to frown a little and nod in response as a long, weary sigh escaped his lips.

"I'll miss you too, babe." He told her, "I'll miss you too. I don't want to go home."

"Me neither." Faith replied, and with a gentle smile, the two settled down and drifted into a light, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>That night, Faith was settled in bed, comfortable and sleepy from the long afternoon she and Castiel had spent together. Her phone buzzed, and so did her heart at the thought of Castiel texting her. He'd texted her a few times before and every time he did a broad smile crossed her face. She flipped open her phone, grinning at the message.<p>

"_I miss you, baby." _

She let out a soft sigh and quickly typed a reply.

"_I miss you too, sweetie." _

Minutes later, another reply came, and she felt a little saddened.

"_I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, gorgeous. Xxx" _

Feeling tired herself, she knew that sleep would be a good idea, and there was nothing stopping them from talking the next morning.

"_Me too. Night, babe. Xxx" _

He replied with five kisses and she replied with five, closing up her phone and turning out her bedside lamp and settling against the pillows. She pulled the covers up and snuggled down, closing her eyes and thinking of Castiel before falling into a deep, tranquil sleep. Her whole night was filled with dreams of him and by the following morning, she'd had that many dreams about him, she woke up with the most beautiful of smiles on her face.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Castiel joins Lawrence High and finds himself falling for the sister of Dean's girlfriend Jo. When he wants to ask her out, he finds out that his love 'em and leave 'em style isn't going to get him anywhere and decides to make a change. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Faith Harvelle.

**A/N: **Okay, let me start by apologising for the lack of updates. Saturday was a horrible day for me that turned out fantastic! I wasn't too well on Sunday and then I actually ended up going to the pub. But anyways! Here's an update! Thanks so much for the support with this fic so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Issues<strong>

**Chapter Five**

"Ouch!" Faith yelled, pulling away from Castiel as they had a tickle fight, "Cas, that hurt!"

"Sorry, baby, I'm sorry..." Castiel said with concern, "You okay?"

He'd accidentally grabbed her too hard, and as a consequence she now had bad pain in her sides. He reached over and gently rubbed her sides, trying to soothe her and take the pain away. She nodded softly and scooted towards him, holding her arms out to him and sighing as he held her close to him. This was just what she needed; this safety, this warmth, this security. And Castiel was doing a great job at giving her what she needed. He pressed soft kisses to her head, and kept her close, rubbing her sides soothingly.

They broke away and Castiel ran a hand through her locks, gently stroking his thumb over her face before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. They looked into each other's eyes deeply, hers sliding shut as his did while his arms held her close to him. The kiss slowed to a stop, both breaking away and gazing at each other with gentle smiles on their faces. Faith blushed a little and giggled, leaning back in for another kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, she snuggled him, and he couldn't help but smile as she settled against his body, shivering slightly from the cold in the room.

The two of them were in his house, and his uncle Balthazar kept taking things upstairs for them to eat or drink, and Castiel knew he was just keeping an eye on them, but it did get a little annoying. He'd stopped by ten minutes before to give them cups of tea. Yes, tea was a big drink in their household, but Faith liked it so it didn't matter to her.

"You cold, sweetie?" Castiel asked as she shivered in his arms.

"Just a tad..." She replied, smiling as her boyfriend pulled her closer and wrapped a small blanket around her, "Thank you."

"You wanna watch something?" Castiel asked as she settled against the pillows of his bed, picking up her tea, "I have some pretty cool zombie movies. I have some ghost movies, some action movies, some romantic ones...Well, they belong to my uncle, but..."

"A ghost one would be cool." Faith smiled, "I like ghost films."

"Okay..." Castiel began, getting off the bed and heading to the bookshelf where most of his DVDs were, "We could watch _The Haunting_, _The Others_, _American Haunting_, _The Sixth Sense_...anything you want..."

"Ooooh, do you have _The Shining_? Not exactly ghosts per say, but it's good!" Faith beamed, eyes wide like an excited child, "I love it!"

"Oh, I have it somewhere..." Castiel replied, quickly scanning his shelf, "There..."

He pulled the DVD out and set it in the player, hurrying downstairs to get some snacks while Faith snuggled into her blanket, suddenly getting under the covers of Castiel's bed. She giggled as he came back into the room, and he smiled at her as he handed her a bag of salt and black pepper kettle chips.

"You quite comfortable in there?" He asked with a laugh, setting up the DVD and climbing in beside her.

"It's toasty warm." Faith hummed, settling against him as she opened her kettle chips, "Hold me, Cas?"

Castiel grinned and opened his own kettle chips, setting the film off playing as he wound an arm around her. He kept her close to him and pressed the occasional kiss to her head while they shared the occasional kiss on the lips. It was lovely to lay there quietly together, and to just spend time being there not feeling uncomfortable. Before long, the chaste kisses became deeper and more passionate, and Faith found herself beneath Castiel as he kissed her neck and went to unfasten her shirt.

"Cas...just this, huh?" She asked, taking his hands from her shirt and holding them in her own as she kissed his lips.

They kissed again gently, settling down together and sharing soft smiles as Castiel lay himself between Faith's legs waggling his eyebrows at his girl as they shared another kiss. Both under the covers, they gently pressed their lower bodies together and shared a deep, dare they say loving kiss, while Faith carefully ran a hand up Castiel's t-shirt, caressing the muscles in his back as he rubbed her sides softly.

"You okay?" He asked her as they kissed again, earning a gentle kiss from her as she nodded in response.

"Are you?" She asked, earning a hum from him as he kissed her again, "You're so amazing, Cas..."

"So are you." He replied, pushing his hips down against hers, "Move with me?"

"Can't feel it..." Faith breathed, biting her lip before she reached out to unfasten Castiel's jeans, "I'll be okay if we're under the covers...This okay with you?"

Castiel nodded and looked to her shirt, earning a nod from her as she went to pull his t-shirt over his head which revealed his smooth, toned body. He unfastened her shirt buttons and pulled it from her body as she sat up before the pair quickly removed their jeans and settled against each other. Faith wasn't too sure if this was right, but she let it continue because she wanted to give Castiel a chance.

As time passed them, they kissed, touched, and moved their hips together, and as Faith looked up at Castiel, deep into his eyes while tears suddenly filled hers. He grimaced and stroked her face, leaning down to kiss her gently, only to pull back and watch her cover her eyes as she began to shake and sob. He thought that perhaps this was too much for her when they started, but he didn't realise she'd get this upset.

"Hey, it's okay..." He told her, running a hand over her cheek and into her hair, "Shhh..."

He climbed off of her and pulled her against him, kissing her and holding her until she calmed. He realised there and then what a lengthy process it could be to get her to trust him, but he really cared for her, and she was worth making the effort for. She was so worth making all the effort for and he was determined to change his own behaviour for the better.

No matter what it took.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
